


Flowers in Time

by grantairess



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mind Palace, prison hannibal, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantairess/pseuds/grantairess
Summary: “You are twice as needy as any dog I’ve ever had.” WIll’s voice was low like it was in the mornings before he really had time to wake up. Hannibal adored his voice like this, it made him want to crawl inside of Will’s mouth just so he could hear it clearly from the source Crawl inside of his lungs to feel every breath he took.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	Flowers in Time

Hannibal’s hand clenches on Will’s hip, closing his eyes as he leans in to smell his hair. Will doesn’t look up from the newspaper in his hand. Will smelled like the shampoo that Hannibal had recently switched them too. Pressing his face into his curls Hannibal feels himself be comforted. He never expected to be comforted like he was to Wills scent. 

He digs his fingers into Will’s hip hard enough to bruise and nuzzles softly into Will’s hair. He hears Will let out a soft huff of a laugh and Will finally puts down the newspaper in his hands. 

“You are twice as needy as any dog I’ve ever had.” WIll’s voice was low like it was in the mornings before he really had time to wake up. Hannibal adored his voice like this, it made him want to crawl inside of Will’s mouth just so he could hear it clearly from the source. Crawl inside of his lungs to feel every breath he took. 

Will had fully turned to look at him, no longer leaning against the cabinet his coffee and newspaper sitting beside him. Hannibal presses his face to his neck, moving both of his hands to Will’s hip bones and grips onto them tightly. He hasn’t said anything to Will since they woke up, just trying to soak up his presence and live in the moment of waking up next to him. Will sighs and wraps his arms around Hannibal pulling him closer to him. 

“C’mon big guy, what’s going on?” Hannibal shakes his head, unsure if the words he had in his head would make any sense when they exited his mouth. He was sure that Will understood anyway when he just let Hannibal hang off of him like he was. Usually, Hannibal wasn’t like this, so he hasn’t got to see Will like this. Willingly taking his heavy-handed affection. He touched Will, always having a hand on him if they are in touching distance but this is different. Hannibal feels like he has a heaviness in his heart that he can only release when he touches Will. Pressing his nose closer to him, feeling his heartbeat. He can almost count it. 

1...2...3 

Will takes a deep breath, a low chuckle coming from his chest. 

“I always wondered what was inside your mind palace. I guess this is how I get my answer?”Hannibal feels himself freeze, but instead of moving away from Will he just holds onto him tighter. The smell was already fading away like Will was disappearing. Hannibal felt the weight in his heart slowly get heavier, until it covered up the weight and feel of Will in his arms. He could press his fingers into Will’s hips but it no longer felt like he was really there. 

“Can’t I pretend to be a little longer? Why do you always have to break me out of my daydream so early?”Hannibal mumbles it, his voice held more emotion than he would ever show Will in real life. More emotion than he would show anybody ever. 

“Because we are just the same. You can’t imagine me doing something out of character here. I am a perfect replica of myself here. You wouldn’t have me any other way.” Hannibal lets out a bitter laugh and finally steps back. Will is gone and he is standing in the middle of his cell. 

Alana stands before him, her eyes are beady in a way they never were before. Hannibal almost wished he could regret what he did to her. Her hair was different, her lips the dark color of blood. He didn’t regret it, because killing had changed her. She was beautiful now, and fierce. He liked her like this. She walked closer to the glass, her eyes never leaving Hannibals. Hannibal does not move, wishing he could go back inside. Go back to Will, thinking about what he would cook them for breakfast and whether or not he liked the shampoo he just bought. Will’s hands covered in the blood of the kill they shared. Abigail in the room over, her soft pop music playing.

“You look sad Hannibal.” Alana’s voice was mocking, no softness left in her for him. No matter what favors he did for her. 

“Do you need something Alana? I’m sure Margot is waiting very patiently for you at home.” Hannibal doesn’t stop staring at her, reading in her tense posture. “I would take all the time I could with her Alana. Nothing lasts forever.” 

“Did you just figure that out? Or did you figure that out when Will finally turned you down for the last time?” Alana leaves the room, the click of the light following her leaving Hannibal in complete darkness. 

The sound echoes in his head, as he brings himself back to his mind palace. It was vast, and if the domestic desires he felt for Will weren’t going to work, he was sure that he could find something else to do with the Will inside of his head to keep him busy. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to practice writing Hannibal. Who knows if this went well or not. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! you can find me on twitter @grantairess


End file.
